Blackmail
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Snape is doing his rounds on the fourth floor when he hears someone calling his name. He follows the sound and is shocked by his discovery. Absolutely not for children. HG/SS. OOC.


"Severus! Oh Severus! Harder!"

Snape was doing his usual rounds on the fourth floor when he heard his name being called. Following the sound of his name, he found himself facing the tapestry that concealed a narrow staircase. Loud moans were coming from behind it as well as a faint buzzing. The voice was so familiar, but he couldn't for the life of him remember to whom it belonged.

Hearing this woman's erotic cries for him turned him on. He thought about the voices of the teachers.

_This can't be a teacher. It has to be a student. This is so wrong._

"Severus! Fuck me!"

Wrestling internally with his conscience, he decided to peek at who was inside before he ousted them. Pulling the tapestry slightly, he peered in. There, on the steps, with her legs spread wide, her skirt hitched up, panties pulled aside, with a pink vibrator inside her, furiously masturbating, was none other than the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Snape was stunned. He could not believe what he was seeing. He looked at her, finally seeing her as a woman. He noted her round plump breasts, slim waist, toned body and that moist piece of heaven between her legs that he was dying to get inside. He began to stroke himself through his robes, wishing it could be her hand. He battled with himself, should he make his presence known?

"Ohhhhh Sev—uhhhhhhhh—russssssssssss."

He could take it no more. He ripped open the tapestry and stepped in menacingly.

"Miss Granger, what do you think you're doing?"

She was brought back to her senses. She stared at him for a moment, only the buzzing of the vibrator broke the deadly silence. She switched it off and stammered, "Prof- professor Snape…. It's not what—I- I can explain."

"Really? Please enlighten me."

Hermione adjusted her clothes so he wouldn't be able to see her. He waited for a moment but she remained silent.

"Miss Granger, your little escapade cannot go unpunished. I am very disappointed at your lack of judgement-"

"Professor," she interrupted, "Do you think of me as a woman?"

"That is beside the point. I am your teacher."

"Do you, Professor?" She looked at him sadly.

"Yes, but I am not supposed to."

"Professor, I need you."

"Need? No. You do not need me."

"Severus…"

He glared at her while she stood up.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Be grateful that it isn't more. Ompf." He staggered into the wall as Hermione tripped. His cock twitched as her hand brushed against it as she braced herself for the fall, but Snape had managed to steady her. "Come, we're leaving."

"Wait."

He turned to face her. A smirk played at her lips as she got closer to him. He froze. She stretched her hand to gently stroke his throbbing member.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who wants this."

She slipped her hand into his robes and stroked him again. "Professor, do you enjoy this?" she moaned as she stroked him tortuously slow. She pulled his dick out and dropped to her knees. She licked his head seductively.

"Miss Granger, you are wading into dangerous waters. I advise you to quit while you're ahead."

She began to suck and pump her hand at the base of his cock.

"But I can swim, Professor."

He put his hand on her head and thrust his member firmly down her throat. She spluttered.

"Clearly, you cannot."

He pulled her to her feet still spluttering after he had fixed his robes. "I have already let this go too far, my teaching status is now compromised," he said silkily.

"Did it feel good?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How is that unfortunate?" she was getting angry.

"Because, I am a man and I have urges, I let my desire take over my reasoning-"

She kissed him, slowly, after a moment he responded, "This is wrong, Miss Granger."

"I don't care."

She murmured a contraceptive charm. Their kiss turned intense and in a flash, Hermione was pushed against the wall, her skirt lifted and knickers torn on the floor. Her legs wrapped around Snape's waist forcing him deep inside her. She was so wet for him. Her tight, warm pussy squeezed him delightfully as he repeatedly plunged into her roughly. He quickened his pace and she came. He felt her insides squeeze him. With one last thrust, he emptied himself inside her. She slid down the wall, her legs splayed open, Snape's semen leaking out off her; she grinned at him.

"More, Professor."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no. Now clean yourself up, don't you have a class to go to?"

"Yes, I have Potions now."

She mended her knickers and adjusted her skirt.

"Professor, I want more. I'll do anything."

He sighed. He enjoyed that just as much as she did, he couldn't deny that. His eyes fell on the pink vibrator.

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Come here."

He took the pink vibrator.

"Open your legs, Miss Granger."

She giggled and did what he asked. He quite liked seeing her half naked and looking well-fucked, and knowing that his semen was leaking out of her… His ego purred. He stooped and pulled her knickers aside. She was already getting wet. He teased her clit with his finger and when she gasped, he thrust the vibrator deep inside her and turned it on. Her knees buckled, but he held her up. He secured her knickers over it.

"Keep that inside you for my whole class and I'll consider giving you more."

He stood up, "Let's go to class."

The walk to the dungeon was a tortuously long one for Hermione, while Snape smirked beside her. He held the door open for her as she took her place in the front row next to Ernie. The class grew so quiet at Snape's entrance; you could hear a pin drop.

"What's that buzzing noise? Hermione, can you hear that?" Ernie whispered to her. She turned red.

"5 points from Hufflepuff, MacMillian," Snape sneered, "Do not talk in my class. Today we are going to do a simple potion. The ingredients are in the student cupboard and instructions are on the board." One grueling hour later, Snape said, "That is all for today, you are all dismissed. Except Ms Granger, stay back after class, I have to discuss your poor attempt in today's class." Ernie gave her a sad smile and hurried off.

Snape flicked his wand and the door closed and locked itself. "Come," he commanded. She got of her stool leaving a little puddle. The buzzing continued louder as she reached his desk. He patted his desk for her to sit. He spread her legs and lifted up her skirt. Her panties were soaked and her nectar ran down her thighs. He smirked and in one fluid movement, he ripped her panties off her. She moaned. He took her robe off and dropped it on the floor, followed quickly by her vest, shirt and bra. All she was wearing was her Gryffindor tie, her skirt and shoes. She loved feeling so exposed to him.

"I think you're wearing too much, Professor."

Snape ignored her, and slowly pulled the vibrator out of her. She was soaking wet. She smelled heavenly; he licked her leisurely, causing her to moan loudly. He sucked on her clit as he slid 2 fingers inside her. He drove a wild Hermione into a thrashing orgasm in minutes. She breathed heavily and was unable to form coherent sentences.

"Prof—fuck—now—me."

He freed his hard member and rubbed it along her wet slit, she moaned her approval and he entered her gradually inch by inch. He started a steady rhythm but she wanted more. She pushed him into his chair and straddled him. She began to gyrate on his cock and she bobbed on it at a quick pace. He came inside her, but she didn't stop. Instead, she went faster causing him to spill his seed inside her moments after. She continued her pace, his semen was more lubrication for her as she rode him as hard as she could, she shrieked loudly and her body shuddered from an orgasm only her professor could give her.

She lay against him, his member still deep inside her. She could feel him running his fingers through her hair and it was making her drift off into slumber.

When she woke up, she was in a large bed with black satin sheets. She looked around the room and saw Snape sitting at his desk grading papers. She stretched and made little noises that caused him to turn around. He smirked when he saw her awake.

"Miss Granger, shouldn't you be going to your dorms?"

"Nope, I share dorms with Malfoy. There's no way he knows I'm not there. I can stay here as long as I like," she giggled.

He sighed.

"Are you hungry?"

"For you, yes," she winked.

"Are you trying to get me fired? Miss Granger, I cannot continue to see you although I want to. You are my student."

"But Severus, I'm of age. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Please."

He strode to the bed and lay down next to her and stroked her face.

"Do you enjoy being inside me, Professor?"

"Yes, it's like I died and went to heaven," he smirked.

"Professor, you're not going to do this to me again? Are you?" she asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"Professor Severus Snape," she purred, "If you do not sleep with me, I'll tell everyone what we did."

Snape's eyes widened.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes, I am," she smiled broadly.

"You should be in Slytherin," he stated, but he was pleasantly surprised by her actions. She winked at him and kissed him slowly. She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, "Miss Granger, it seems that I have no choice but to do what you ask."

"I know."

"Damn know-it-all."


End file.
